


Untitled

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Freeform, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform poetry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted a space to post some original work. This is mine, please do not use without permission.

Hear my prayer, my eternal goddess, let me worship at your altar.   
I will lay at your feet a gasping, wanting mess and it's all for you. 

Hear my cries, you heathen gods, make my body your temple.  
I will kneel on the ground a fervent, ardent servant and give you everything.

Hear my sighs, my delicate lover, wrap us together in our bed.  
I will surrender to your whims a willing conspirator, and love you with my Pagan heart.


	2. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another free form, need to just get this one out.

I had a dream about HIM. I don't need to say his name. 

He kissed me and it was so real, his warm lips, his beard tickles my face....but its wrong, its.....perverse....he's drunk, and I squirm. 

He walked up to me, parted my thighs, and with a sloppy smile said "Hey you." Affection.

And he kisses me on the mouth. his weight is solid on top of me and it's all i have ever wanted, but it's wrong, i know it....he's drunk and doesn't know what he's doing...in this dream we are on an outside patio, at some hipster restaurant. Someone I am vaguely aware is approaching, but he's kissing me still. Insistent, and I cave....I tilt my hips into his, a primal submission telling him that if wants to take me, he can have me. I kiss him back, in the span of a second, and someone who works there is pulling him away. the warmth is gone. i get up, leave, walking down the street as fast as i can, crying immediately. what did i do? that second of weakness was all it took. 

There is more, more things before and after this, in this dream....but this part will haunt me forever.


	3. A bit I wrote for a Poetry Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for a poetry slam about the perils of being a modern shieldmaiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my work.

No matter how proud or strong I might be  
The mighty shield maiden who is strong and free

The bride of war, winner of a thousand fights  
I am dimmed by these fluorescent lights

How can I be a great and fabled warrior  
When all I see is a modern woman in the mirror

There is something here, amiss in my reflection  
How can I be soft and still not be lessened?

Can I retain all my technological trappings  
But house the spirit of a Valkyrie grappling

Must I choose between these particular graces  
Between fighting, fucking, and painting on faces

Why can’t I be the wielder of great weapons  
Of axes, swords, and heels high steppin’

The gods have given me many great trials  
The least of all these, these feminine wiles

I’ve lost the only man who has ever truly loved me  
To the halls of my ancestors, my Father up Yggdrasil Tree

Brawling my ex-husband, one of my greatest foes,   
Tooth and nail, hand to hand, toe to toe

Struggling still to remain sweet and kind  
When my defenses are always on stand by

So if I seem tense or the smile doesn’t reach my eyes  
Its because I have to wonder if I could beat you, if I had to try

Cause that is what it means to be a true shield maiden  
Be ready, be fierce, don’t ever get taken

I’m wrapped up in this candy floss exterior  
If only to create for myself some kind of barrier

 

Reality screams be a woman by the current standards  
Cause if you’re not you’ll surely be slandered

But I know these parts are pieces of a greater whole  
One body housing two different souls

So perhaps I can learn to be a person of two times  
Now in the present and in time gone by.


End file.
